Remind Me
by happy45
Summary: 'do you even remember Lucas? How amazing it felt' she asked. 'you mean back when we couldn't control ourselves? of course I do... it's something I could never forget.' Brucas oneshot.


**_hi everyone, I was listening to this song and thought it was really cute and thought why not make a Brucas oneshot from it! Hope you like it:) flash back type scenes are in italics:)_**

* * *

_We didn't care if people stared_

_We'd make out in a crowd somewhere_

_Somebody would tell us to get a room_

_It's hard to believe that was me and you_

Lucas said at his desk brooding. He was lacking the inspiration to write so he had resorted in looking through the photos on his laptop. Maybe he'd find something there to put him in a better mood.

He came across a file labelled 'graduation' and smiled. He opened it and begun looking though it and a smile began to rise on his face. There were loads of him and Haley goofing around, some of Nathan and Haley smiling as the Tree Hill wonder couple and some of Peyton looking like her lonely self in the corner.

He then came across a photo that had once been his favourite photo, yet he had completely forgotten about it. He was standing in the corner with Brooke. She was leaning against the wall with one foot up it and was playing with the bottom of her jacket, while he had one hand leaning above her shoulder on the wall and they both had the best smiles plastered on their faces.

He remembered that moment so vividly. Yet now, he found it hard to believe that they were once like that, considering how they were now.

'_get a room!' Nathan called over to his brother and his girlfriend who were making out furiously in the corner. _

_It was graduation night and Lucas had dragged Brooke into the corner for a very public make out session. Not that that wasn't unusual for them, they really didn't have a problem with public displays of affection and really didn't care when people stared, they just liked to show each other off._

'_are you looking forward to LA?' Lucas asked when they finally came out for breath._

'_yeah… and no. I really don't want to leave you. Though if I come back and you haven't done something about your terrible 90's boy band wannabe hair we are done. I'm pretty sure you just keep it to annoy me.' she said half joking half serious._

'_my mom likes it…' he said blushing slightly._

'_of course she does mommy's boy.' Brooke laughed._

'_my mom's cool!' Lucas defended._

'_yes I love your mom, but she's your mom. Trust me, I am after all a fashion designer.' she said as if it should be completely obvious._

'_right…' _

'_you should be lucky that I love you so much that I don't cut it all off in your sleep…' Brooke said. She went to kiss him again but stopped and burrowed her eyebrows. 'or maybe because I love you so much I should cute it off in your sleep…'_

_Lucas looked at her as she was in deep thought and chuckled at how cute she was._

'_but anyway that doesn't matter…' she said giggling causing him to break out into a massive smile. He just couldn't get enough of her._

'_hey Luke, Brooke! Smile for the camera!' Haley called, but they were too wrapped up in each other to even look round and acknowledge Haley, and that was when his favourite photo was snapped. _

_We keep saying that we're ok_

_I don't wanna settle for good not great_

_I miss the way that if felt back then_

_I wanna feel that way again_

A frown formed on Lucas' face. Things were different now. They hadn't been that way in a while. He yawned realising that it was getting late. For being only 28, he sometimes felt like a grandpa with sore backs and often having early nights.

The bathroom door opened and Brooke came out dressed in her silk nighty and looking sexy as ever, but she didn't go to Lucas like she used to and sit on his knee and ask what he was writing about. She just climbed into bed and mumbled good night and he replied.

He missed how they used to be. How they made each other feel back then. It just wasn't the same.

_It's been so long that you'd forget_

_The way I used to kiss your neck_

_Remind me_

_Remind me_

_So on fire so in love_

_When back when we couldn't get enough_

_Remind me _

_Remind me_

A short time later Lucas crawled into bed beside her. Her back was to him which was something that had only started happening over the past while. When they went to bed it took a while before they actually got to sleep. She's pretend to be asleep and Lucas would know this as she would lie on her side with her eyes closed and her bum sticking out slightly that only made him want her even more. He'd crawl in beside her and kiss her neck in a place that only he knew about. Yet it wasn't the same. He just thought it was because they had grown that little bit older and weren't all for that every night. But they were still Brooke and Lucas, it shouldn't have changed.

Brooke just lay with her back to Lucas with her eyes wide open. She missed his touch every night, but things just weren't the same. They'd grown apart. Maybe she was just insecure with Peyton and Lindsay still evident in their lives, but she should know by now that Lucas loved her more than anything in this world. She just wanted reminded how much he loved her, even in the small gestures.

_Remember the airport dropping me off_

_We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop_

_I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

_But that meant we had one more night_

'_Luke I have to go…' Brooke said trying her best to keep her speech in tact as he attacked her neck._

'_please don't go…' he said against her neck not letting her go._

'_I have to. New York is calling.' she said._

'_I know but surely it can wait just a little while longer…' he said finally coming up but not releasing her from his arms._

'_you keep kissing my neck like that I might have to stay..' she replied with her beautiful dimpled smile._

'_that's more like it' he said as he then swooped down to kiss her. _

_An hour later they were still kissing and smiling and talking. _

'_uh Brooke…' Lucas finally got out as they were kissing._

'_uh huh…' she replied not paying much attention._

'_as much as I'm enjoying this… you kind of missed your flight..' _

_Brooke stopped and looked at the clock. 'you so did that on purpose!' _

'_I did not! Trust me I thought of it, but I did not!' he protested and he shielded himself from her hits. 'maybe it's a sign that you should just stay…' he said pulling her into him._

'_maybe so… lucky for you, we get one more night…' she said dragging him off to the car._

_Do you remember how it used to be?_

_We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep_

_Remind me_

_Remind me_

_So on fire so in love_

_That look in your eyes that I miss so much_

'_Luke… Luke!' Brooke giggled as they lay in the dark. 'we really need to get into a better sleeping habit.'_

'_it's not my fault that you can't resist me..' _

'_yeah that's what it is…' Brooke said rolling her eyes._

_Lucas rolled over pinning her underneath him causing her to let out a little scream. _

'_you're so beautiful…' he said gazing down at her. _

'_god I love you..' she said as he leant down and grazed her nose then kissed her slowly but passionately._

_The next morning, they both lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Lucas stared at Brooke, his girl, his pretty girl. _

'_what are you staring at pervy?' Brooke said without opening her eyes._

'_what do you think pretty girl?' he said brushing a stand of hair behind her ear._

'_mm I love it when you call me that..' Brooke said smiling and slowly opening her eyes. 'you're not brooding.' _

'_what?' _

'_when you brood you do this squinty eye thing, but not when you look at me…'_

'_and how do I look when I look at you?'_

'_you look so handsome like you are so happy and so deeply in love… I mean that's understandable I am me and everything..' Brooke said smirking. _

_It was those little comments that Lucas couldn't help but find adorable and laugh at. She was so perfect in his eyes. _

_I wanna feel that way_

_Yeah I wanna hold you close_

_But if you still love me_

_Don't just assume I know_

Brooke woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen and smiled at the smell of her favourite breakfast cooking. She walked in and saw Lucas standing in only his sweat pants over the stove making waffles. She smiled at how sexy he looked.

'hey pretty girl… I made waffles.' he said pulling the chair out for her.

'thanks..' she said sitting down. _pretty girl. _

'Brooke…' Lucas started. He might as well say this. It was now or never. 'I know that we've been really distant lately. It seems like with age we're just not the same.'

'we're not kids anymore Lucas.' Brooke said.

'I know, and I'm not saying that we have to be. But we're Brooke and Lucas. We're outrageously big on the public displays of affection and we just didn't care. Now even at home we're not the same…I wanna feel the way we used to all those years ago.'

'do you love me Lucas?' Brooke asked not looking him in the eye.

'of course I do. You know that..'

'no, no I don't. you never do all the little things for me that were so small but so romantic and I never let go unnoticed. You hardly ever tell me that you love me anymore. You can't just assume I know that.'

'where did we go wrong?'

'well there's Lindsay…'

'Brooke…'

'no there is Lindsay. She basically threw herself at you, and you know how insecure I would feel about that considering your past with Peyton and you still continue to work with her. I guess I just kept a little bit distant cause I wasn't sure that I could cope with the heart break…'

'but I was never going to break your heart! I would not do that again! Brooke we have been together for 10 years. Surly that means something to you? Surly you would realise that I would never hurt you again.' Lucas pleaded. He wasn't about to lose her.

'doesn't mean you can't slip up… like most guys do.'

'it seems to me that you are the one pushing me away!' Lucas said.

'I am not pushing you away Lucas I am holding on for dear life but I need you to need me back! Why won't you just tell me that you love me or why won't you just cuddle me when we're in bed and why after 10 years have you never let me all the way in?!' Brooke pleaded.

'_I am not pushing you away Lucas I am holding on for dear life but I need you to need me back! When wouldn't you tell me about the kiss and why didn't you call me while you were away and why won't you ever just let me all the way in?!' _

'Brooke…'

'Lucas I miss us so bad but we haven't been that us in a while. I barely remember how good it felt to be in your arms and to be loved by you.'

_Do you remember the way it felt?_

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?_

'do you even remember Lucas? How amazing it felt?'

'you mean back when we couldn't control ourselves? Of course I do… it's something I could never forget.'

_Remind me_

_Remind me_

'remind me…' she whispered.

'what?'

'remind me. How it felt.'

_All those things that you used to do _

_That made me fall in love with you_

_Brooke looked around Lucas's bedroom confused. All of her stuff was set up in the room including her beautiful doll house. She spun round to look at Lucas._

'_I don't understand this is all my stuff…' she said._

'_I had my mom talk to your parents and they said that you could stay here till the summer..' Lucas said a small smile creeping on his face. 'they didn't want to Brooke but my mom and be really convincing.'_

'_you did this for me?' Brooke said in disbelief. _

'_I wasn't ready to lose you yet..' he admitted._

_Lucas walked into the kitchen via the side door to see Brooke on the floor washing a tile with a sponge. She was dressed in a tank top and sweats and her hair was in a messy pony tail, but she still looked beautiful as ever._

'_hey Cinderella. You hanging in here?' he chuckled._

'_I take it you've heard?' _

'_yeah well my mom can crack the whip..' Lucas said knowing well what his mother could be like._

'_I can't believe she grounded me I thought she liked me!'_

'_oh Brooke she does like you. She cares enough about you to ground you! What number are you on?' he said picking up the list._

'_four, mop the kitchen floor..' Brooke said bitterly._

'_and you're using a sponge…?' Lucas asked._

_Brooke was silent '… is that wrong?'_

_Lucas let out a laugh that Brooke couldn't help but find unbelievably sexy as he went outside and came back with a mop._

'_ok Brooke, this is a mop. Look I'll tell you what, you take the evens I'll take the odds I bet we can bust this out in a half hour.'_

_Brooke smiled. 'thanks Luke..' _

'_anything for you..' he smiled back causing Brooke's smile to grow bigger._

'_there are 82 letters in here and they're all addressed to you.'_

'_your smile… I missed it.' _

'_well then here's something to make you smile..'_

'_yay more mail!' _

'_total hypothetical here, say you had a friend living in your room and she was going through the closet looking for her favourite pair of Jimmy Choos but all she found was a freaky bag of shredded paper that you said was a puzzle and let's say she got bored or nosey and put the pieces back together would you be ticked off?' _

'_only if this hypothetical friend didn't bring me the finished product!'_

'_well then!'_

'_thank you for this Brooke…'_

'_yeah, every Sherlock needs his doctor Watsit right?'_

Lucas looked at her sad face. Why had he been so dumb to let this silence go on for so long? He stood up and left the room leaving Brooke confused. Brooke quickly followed him into the bedroom to find out where he thought he was going, and she saw him standing there with what looked like a manuscript in his hands.

'Luke…'

'I wrote another book. After Ravens… I finished it about a year ago.' he said handing her the manuscript.

_The Girl Behind the Red Door._

'Lucas…'

'I wrote it about you obviously. I suppose it was my way of telling you that I loved you as we grew apart but I never got the chance to show it to you. But you're standing in front of me now, and we are finally being honest and finally telling each other how we feel, and it made me realise that I cannot bare to lose you. Not again. Cause I don't think my heart could handle it.' he said as the tears formed in her eyes.

_Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_All those mornings I was late for work_

_Lucas scurried around the room trying to find some clothes. He was late for work- again. He was starting to become predictable and everyone knew why- Brooke Davis. _

'_Brooke! Have you seen my grey t-shirt?' he called through the house._

_Brooke skipping into the bedroom only in his shirt showing off her fabulous modelesque legs. She handed Lucas the t-shirt and he mumbled a thank you not taking his eyes off of her._

'_what?' she asked giggling._

'_you look so damn good in my clothes…' he said pulling her into his arms._

'_careful mister you're going to be even more late for work than you already are…' she said smirking._

'_I think it would be worth it…' he said dipping his head into her neck._

'_Lucas!' she giggled as he lifted her up._

_She straddled his waist as he brought her to the bed and lowered her down. He made quick work of the shirt kissing her body as he went up. Luckily for him he was only in his boxers._

_The made love like they had so many times before. So full of passion and love. They were so perfect._

_Remind me _

_Remind me_

Brooke looked at Lucas as he stood there pleading with his eyes. Brooke set the manuscript down and jumped into his arms giving him the most romantic and perfect kiss he had ever experienced. This felt so right and he was so happy that his pretty girl was back in his arms.

'I'm so sorry…' he said as they rested their foreheads against each other's.

'I'm the girl for you Lucas Scott…'

'and I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and I love you so much..'

'…remind me how much you love me' she said as they kissed again with so much passion and love.

_Remind me_

_Remind me_


End file.
